


Отстойные недели

by Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: Внеконкурс [3]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Gen, doppleganger, sketch - freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Столкнуться со своим двойником из другого измерения не всегда здорово.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отстойные недели

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some weeks just suck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70935) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



Часть первая: Раздражение

— Музыка у тебя — отстой, — донеслось с заднего сиденья.

Сэм при этих словах чуть не застонал и хотел уже было возразить, но Дин его опередил:

— Это моя музыка. Мне нравится моя музыка. Она — не отстой.

Дин так вцепился в руль, что аж костяшки побелели. Сэм уже начал волноваться. Каждый день с момента так называемого Происшествия Дин психовал все больше и больше, он был как пружина на взводе. Еще немного — и точно взорвется. Поэтому первоочередной задачей было найти недостающие ингредиенты для завершения ритуала и, бог даст, отправить Алека в родное измерение.

— Все равно отстой. — Сэм слышал, как Алек возится сзади. — Мне скучно. 

На этот раз Сэм опередил брата:

— Тебе что, четыре года? Мы почти приехали. И скоро остановимся. Найдем отель. Снимем номер. Разыщем этот лишайник. А пока — терпи!

Он взглянул на брата и заметил, как тот немного расслабился. Сэм тихонько вздохнул и уселся поудобнее, зная, что тишина долго не продлится. Может, Алек и был двойником Дина из другого измерения, но бесил при этом дико.

Может, его просто пристрелить и спрятать труп?

***

Часть вторая: Головная боль

— Ненавижу его. Ненавижу. Ненавижу. — Дин принялся раздеваться, едва переступив порог номера. Алеку досталась отдельная комната, потому что никому не хотелось общаться с ним дольше, чем это было абсолютно необходимо.

— Верю. — Сэм подтолкнул Дина к кровати. — Знаешь, несмотря на одинаковую внешность, между вами ничего общего.

Дин упал ничком на матрац:

— В том-то и дело, что он — моя копия, только отвратительная и куда более самовлюбленная. И спасибо, что не считаешь нас похожими.

Сэм растянулся на кровати и только фыркнул в ответ. У него аж голова разболелась из-за этого двойника, не способного сфокусироваться больше чем на три секунды и уже месяц как протиравшего заднее сиденье Импалы. Целый месяц — и ни одной охоты! Если, конечно, не считать поиски составляющих для ритуала. 

— По крайней мере, завтра мы достанем последний ингредиент и, очень надеюсь, избавимся от этого придурка.

— Еще немного — и я решу, что ты меня не любишь. 

Сэм рывком сел на кровати и увидел Алека: тот стоял в дверном проеме между их комнатами. Дин, не поднимаясь с матраца, лишь застонал вместо ответа. 

Алек ухмыльнулся и продолжил:

— Нашел тут у себя под кроватью одну тварь. Если бы вы мне не прожужжали все уши рассказами о монстрах, то я, может, ничего бы и не заметил. Короче, я ее вырубил и оставил валяться на полу. Ну и страшилище, а воняет — жуть! — Алек с надеждой посмотрел на них, словно ребенок, ждущий печеньки в награду.

Сэм со стоном откинулся на спину.

***

Часть третья: Предыдущий опыт

— Мы же их убьем? — спросил Алек. Сэму показалось, что тот слишком уж рад такому исходу.

— Нет, они люди, их нельзя убивать. — Сэм уже начинал задаваться вопросом: неужели никто, кроме него, не считает, что убийство — это плохо? — Мы проберемся внутрь и найдем Дина. А потом вызовем полицию. 

Алек не смог скрыть разочарования, но согласно кивнул и направился к кэмпингу с трейлерами. Когда они остановились у забора, ограждавшего парковку, Сэм все же спросил:

— C чего тебе так не терпелось всех прикончить?

Алек ответил с ухмылкой:

— Должно быть, сказывается тренировка наемного убийцы.

***

Часть четвертая: Метод проб (и ошибок)

— Вы правда считаете, что это вернет меня в родное измерение? — с сомнением поинтересовался Алек. Если честно, едва ли его можно было за это винить: цветы воняли просто гадостно. Дин рассматривал коллекцию ингредиентов с практически таким же выражением лица, как у Алека, — Сэм в очередной раз поразился их схожести.

— Так написано в книге, — уверенности в голосе Сэма было не больше, чем на лицах его спутников. Пожав плечами, он принялся раскладывать предметы согласно инструкции. Дин махнул Алеку, чтобы тот встал в центр, и расположил камни вокруг него.


End file.
